A Chance To Change
by xWindScarGirlx
Summary: When Link gets kidnapped by his darker self, he calmly awaits his death, knowing he can't escape. But something happens...Dark doesn't lay a finger on Link...and so he decides to give Dark a chance to change. Warning: Yaoi and Mpreg!
1. Love is a precious treasure!

Hey Guys! xWindScarGirlx here! Listen, I've been really into the Legend of Zelda recently, I mean seriously into it! So into it that on my DeviantArt account, I've been drawing Yaoi and Mpreg of Link and his Yami (Yami means Dark, so don't rant about Yu-Gi-Oh! and stuff like that!)! Anyways, I actually had a dream about this fic! Now I know what you're thinking, "What the hell is that Girl on?" LoLz! But I thought that this will be an amazing story! So for all you L.O.Z Yaoi fans (mainly fangirls xD) I'm writing my dream up for you to read!

Now, I do not own the Legend of Zelda! Nintendo and Akira Himekawa own it!

Anyway please enjoy!

Chapter One: Love is a precious treasure!

I awoke to the sound of people screaming. I jumped out of my extremely alluring bed and peered out of my bedchamber's window. The Kingdom of Hyrule was great panic, villagers were scrambling and houses were ablaze.

"Link, it's me!" Zelda. I jogged to the door and opened up to see Princess Zelda, my best and dearest friend in all her beauty. "We have an intruder in Hyrule and-!" I placed my finger to her soft, pink lips.

"Do not fret, Princess, I shall handle it." Zelda smiled at me and left me to very quickly change. Then once I was ready, I woke Navi and we left to save Hyrule together.

Running through the panicked crowd I heard a piercing cry. I followed my trusted ears to a house engulfed in flames. I took a deep breath and ran towards the cry. A child, no older than seven years of age was kneeling next to a fallen pillar in absolute agony.

"Little boy!" I called as the smoke began to rise. I drew closer and saw with horror that the child was trying to free a woman, a woman I believed to be his mother. I knelt next to the child and pulled with all my might to try and remove the pillar.

"K-Koeh..."

"Save your strength, I need you to try and stay awake!" I said through gritted teeth. I had no luck, the pillar was too heavy, but I had to save her. I used my sword and slid the blade beneath the pillar. "Koeh, is that your name?" I asked the petite boy. He cuffed his nose and nodded. "When I tell you, I want you to drag your mother from beneath the pillar. Do you think that you can do that?" Koeh nodded without so much as hesitation and told hold of his mother by the shoulders. I closed my eyes and I could feel my heart beating strong in my chest. 'Uncle Alfon, please I beg of you; give me strength, help me save this boy's future!' I suddenly felt a burst of power surge through me. I opened my eyes and pushed down on my sword grip. Sweat ran down my brow and my teeth gritted once more. At fist nothing happened, but then the pillar moved a couple of inches. "Now!" I shouted with the breath that I had saved.

"She's free!" Koeh called. I was exhausted, but we still had to get out of this burning nightmare. I scooped up Koeh's mother and grabbed Koeh's hand. Getting out of the house was much easier than getting in. We made it out into the fresh air, and without a minute to spare. The house that had once been Koeh's home, collapsed, and so did I. The last thing that I heard was a bottomless evil laughter...


	2. Yami and Hikari wait WHAT?

My body was without sensation and although I had my eyes opened wide; it was unfeasible to perceive in the perpetual darkness of my newly-found surroundings. I feared the worst, was I…dead? To be absolutely certain, I pinched myself firm on my upper arm. At first the numbness continued, but then I felt a searing throb and a balmy wetness filter down my arm. I was alive, and thankful at that. Suddenly, I saw a lone radiance, and it was flickering in the gentle breeze that blew. A single candle had been lit. But then more candles began to light and I heard footsteps.

"So you're at long last conscious, my formerly sleeping beauty…" The voice was deep, yielding and filled with pregnant promises. I remembered hearing the identical voice before, however my memories were misty. "Let's attach additional light shall we?" I heard the sound of snapping fingers and then my surroundings were filled to the brim with light. And that was when I saw him…

"I-It's you…!" I tried to not sound surprised. My kidnapper was none other than my 'Darker' self, the other half to my being. He smirked showing me luminous white teeth and fangs, ones I hoped weren't going to be used on me. His eyes burned a crimson red, just like the flames melting the candle sticks. He approached me and sat in front of me. I wanted to incapacitate him and make my escape, but there were three major flaws to that plan:

I had to find Navi,

He had me in shackles,

And three, he had taken my master sword.

So even if I did manage to escape Dark's grasp, I wouldn't have gotten very far. Dark smirked again and then cupped my face into his surprisingly warm, tanned hands.

"You're even more beautiful than I had dreamed, Hikari…" I tried to struggle out of Dark's palms, but he just tightened his grip, so I stopped trying to fight. I took a deep breath, exhaled and spoke.

"What have you done with Navi, Dark? Where is she?" My voice was rising and Dark's smirk got wider. He then put on an act, pretending to be hurt by my accusation.

"What makes you think that I have done anything to the fairy, Hikari…?"

"Sprite!" I snapped, correcting him. He chuckled and without any warning, he kissed me tough and swift on my dehydrated lips. The kiss then grew deeper and dare I say it, more 'passionate'. Dark forced my lips apart and inserted his tongue. I nearly gagged from shock; I was letting him do it, me! Something inside of me heated up and my legs melted from the impact. I closed my eyes and my shackled wrists met with Dark's long, drooping hat. I pulled it off and ran my fingers through his hair. At that moment, I heard Dark moan. He was enjoying my massaging skills. Suddenly he pulled away and held me by the shoulders at arm's length.

"You are so delicious, Hikari, I'm glad that I thought of this…" I felt my cheeks heat up and sweat run down my brow. Then I realised what Dark was doing. I began to struggle.

"You didn't answer my question, Dark-!" I was cut off by Dark's finger.

"First of all, I haven't touched you little friend, she's still at Hyrule…and secondly…it's Yami to you…!" And with that, Dark produced a silver key, removed my shackles and pulled me into his embrace once more…where our lips met again…


	3. Our first night TOGETHER!

He was delicious in every way, his smell, his touch and his taste…especially his taste. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate with each passing moment. Our tongues were duelling and so far, I was winning. Dark pulled me into his lap and I wrapped my legs around him. Dark moaned in the back of his throat and his hands went down my back and came into contact with my buttocks. He squeezed hard and I whimpered. I suddenly found myself off of the ground. I was still kissing Dark when he collapsed on top of me on a king-sized bed. Dark broke the kiss and looked down at me.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

"Hikari…" I knew what Dark wanted because secretly, I wanted it too just as much.

"I want you, Dark…! I need you…!" And with that, Dark began kiss me all over. On my stomach, on my neck and on my genitals… "Ah…!" I moaned as Dark began to lick and bite my left nipple making it hard and tender at the same time. Dark removed the rest of his clothing and spread my legs. He stuck a finger into his mouth and then removed it.

"Are you sure that you want this?" I nodded and then Dark slowly inserted his slimy wet finger into my entrance. He began thrusting his finger in me further and faster.

"Ah…ah…ah…!" It stung with absolute pleasure, but it wasn't enough. "Dark…! Please…!" Dark continued to thrust his finger into me.

"I'm sorry Hikari, you need to wait a little longer, you're not fully prepared…!" And with that, he licked a second finger and added that with the first already inside me. The thrusting got faster and the pain began to numb. "Dark I want you inside me now!" Dark removed his fingers and positioned himself at my entrance. "Wait, we need to use a protection spell!" I said before Dark entered me. "Ah!" He was huge. My entrance burned and scorched as his thrusts got faster and harder.

"Ah…that's it Hikari, feel me…!"

"Ah…ah…ah…ah…faster Dark please and make it harder too…ah…ah…ah…!" Dark did as I commanded and I felt the bed vibrate beneath us.

"L-Link!" That was the first time that'd I'd heard Dark use my name. "I'm going to….CUM!" I screamed as Dark released inside me and then, still inside me, Dark collapsed on top of me. I could fell Dark's heavy breathing, he'd given all he had to me and now I was his. Dark lifted his head from my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "I love you…"

"M-Me too, Dark…!" Our lips locked and then Dark came out of me with a groan. I suddenly felt empty without his manhood being inside me, but that was okay. Because Dark was now getting into bed with me and holding me close. He kissed me lightly of the forehead and then said in a tiny soft whisper: "Goodnight, my love…"


	4. Saying Goodbye

I awoke to the sound of swords clashing. Opening my sapphire blue eyes, I rose from the bed and to my feet. I was still sore from the previous night but I didn't care, because I soon heard my lover, my Darkness, cry out. Sprinting out of Dark's cave, I found him and Zelda battling it out, however, Dark was holding back. I could see it in his crimson eyes that he didn't wish to harm the princess, at least for my sake. When Zelda disarmed him, she readied to end his life; however I wasn't going to accept that. I broke into a full on sprint. "Stop! Zelda, don't hurt him!" I begged. Her attention snapped to me and her face turned red, as did Dark's. I didn't find out why until I reached my lover. I was still completely naked! Mortified and humiliated, tears filled my eyes, however, they weren't filled with sadness. The tears were filled to the brim with exhaustion and confusion. Dark threw me his black tunic and I pulled it on. "Zelda why are you here?" I asked her with a calm look.

"Why? Because this filth kidnapped you and nearly destroyed Navi!" She growled, not removing the tip of her slender sword from Dark's direction. "Come back to Hyrule with me, Link…" She held out her hand to me, however I shook my head.

"No, Zelda." I pushed the tip of her sword away from Dark and I stood in front of him, protecting him. "I am saying with my lover." The princess' eyes widened and she looked ready to vomit.

"I-I'm sorry, Link, but did you just-"

"Yes, Zelda I did." I said, cutting her off. "Dark and I love each other and last night we became one and mated. I don't care if you think of me as a traitor, I am staying here. This is where I belong. I will come and visit you though…" I offered her a smile and to my surprise she accepted it. Zelda approached me and hugged me tight. I could sense her pain; however, I soothed it away. "I love you as a sister, Zelda…I always have…and I always will hold a special place in my heart for you…" I felt tears slip onto Dark's tunic and I frowned. She pulled away and looked to Dark.

"Take care of him. If you don't, I'll see to it that you get hanged. Do I make myself clear?" She asked with a smirk. Dark returned the smirk and bowed at the waist.

"As you wish, Princess Zelda." The Princess of Hyrule then got up onto Apona and waved as she galloped off.

"So," Dark began with a wild grin. He scooped me up and started for his home. "Why don't we have a round two?" I knew exactly what he meant and I giggled.

"But I still hurt from the amazing session we had last night!" It was true, I could hardly stand without being in some sort of pain. Dark settled me down on his king-sized bed and kissed me deeply, oh gosh he tastes so delicious! His tongue entwined with mine as he claimed me again. He then broke away though and looked at me with a serious look in his eyes.

"In all honesty, Hikari…do you want to go back to Hyrule?" He seemed scared about what my answer was. "Don't lie to me, because I'll know…I want the truth…"

"…..Yes." I sighed. "I do want to go back…" Dark's eyes filled with tears and he turned away. "Then…then you can go." I stood up, silenced.

"Wh-What!?"


End file.
